As Super Gatinhas
As Super Gatinhas (translates to The Super Kittens) is the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was dubbed from the Mew Mew Power version, so most of the character names and ages were kept from the English dub, except for Bridget, whose name was changed to Brigiti (pronounced like Bri-jeh-chee) so it would be easier to pronounce in their language. Also like the English version, only 26 episodes were dubbed. Because of the title change, some of the terms were changed as well. The Mew Mews are now called Super Kittens, all of the Mew puns are gone, the transformation phrase is now "Pendant's Power... Metamorphosis!/Activate!" and the café is now renamed Café Meow. In order to get rid of the Mew part and to make Zoey's/Ichigo's catchphrase rhyme, it was changed to "Meu estilo, meu disfarce, meu poder na sua face!" (translates to "My style, my disguise, my power in your face!") The Brazilian Portuguese dub aired on Cartoon Network in Brazil and later on aired on their Boomerang'digital cable channel. Note: "Kitten" is a way to call a person ''good-looking in brazilian portuguese. This is one of the probable reasons of the title The Super Kittens. Episode List * Episode 1 - A Árvore (The Tree) * Episode 2 - A Gatinha da Cidade (A Kitten in Town) * Episode 3 - A Segunda Gatinha (The Second Kitten) * Episode 4 - Fantasmas (Ghosts) * Episode 5 - O Leão (The Lion) * Episode 6 - A Gatinha Ginasta (The Kitten Gymnast) * Episode 7 - Festa Até o Dia Raiar (Party Until Dawn) * Episode 8 - Bagunça por Todo Lado (Mess Around Everywhere) * Episode 9 - O Falso Spa (The False Spa) * Episode 10 - A Apresentação de Balé (The Ballet Presentation) * Episode 11 - As Gatinhas em Hollywood (The Kittens in Hollywood) * Episode 12 - Domando à Gatinha (Taming the Kitten) * Episode 13 - Fracassando Mais Uma Vez (Failing One More Time) * Episode 14 - As Borboletas São Livres (Butterflies Are Free) * Episode 15 - A Heroína Dorme (The Heroine Sleeps) * Episode 16 - Os Livros do Amor (The Books of Love) * Episode 17 - Um Cavaleiro Bem Familiar (A Knight So Familiar) * Episode 18 - Meu Cavaleiro Azul (My Blue Knight) * Episode 19 - Uma Garota Com Um Propósito (A Girl With a Purpose) * Episode 20 - Kikki Fica Doente (Kikki Gets Sick) * Episode 21 - Um Rasante Ninho das Gatinhas (A Little Nest of Kittens) * Episode 22 - O Inseto (The Bug) * Episode 23 - Uma Breve Paixão (A Brief Passion) * Episode 24 - O Pior Inimigo das Garotas São os Diamantes (Diamonds Are a Girl's Worst Enemy) * Episode 25 - A Caça à Água Azul (The Hunt For Blue Aqua) * Episode 26 - O Casulo (The Cocoon) Music The Brazilian Portuguese version dubbed the English theme song, along with all of the insert songs, into their language. Clean music tracks for the insert songs themselves couldn't be obtained, so they had to redo the music, thus giving the instrumentals a softer tone. All of the songs were sung by Soraya Orenga. There were also times when the lyrics are sung in a different tempo, thus making the songs sound slightly different from the English versions (their version of "Lucky Me" being the most obvious example). List of Songs: *Opening: Let's Go! (Originally titled "Team Up!) *1st Transformation Theme: Animal Instinct *2nd Transformation Theme: Supernatural *Pilot Episode Insert Song: It's Here! (Originally titled "Zoey's Theme") *Episode 10 Insert Song: I Just Wanted to Dance! (Originally titled "Dance Another Day") *Episode 16 Insert Song: Love (Originally titled "Crush") *Episode 23 Insert Song: Lucky Me! *Episode 26 Insert Song: I'm Going to Wait! (Originally titled "Don't Wake Me Up!") Weapon & Attack Names Most of the weapons in the Brazilian Portuguese dub were changed into simple weapon names. All of the attack names were changed as well. Here is a list of all of the weapons and attacks from this version. '''Zoey: *1st Weapon: Bell *1st Attack: Total Force of the Bell! *2nd Weapon: Rose Bell *2nd Attack: Total Force of the Rose Bell! *3rd Weapon: Pink Scepter *3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Corina: *Weapon: Bow and Arrow *Attack: Just like with the English dub, this attack is unnamed. Brigiti: *Weapon: Castanets *1st Attack: Tidalwave Attack! *2nd Attack: Tsunami Attack! Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *Attack: Tambourine! Renee: *Weapon: Unnamed *Attack: Just like with the English dub, this attack is unnamed. Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson - Samira Fernandes * Corina Bucksworth - Priscila Concépcion * Brigiti Verdant - Letícia Quinto * Kikki Benjamin - Lene Bastos * Renée Roberts - Tatiane Keplermaier * Mark - Fábio Lucindo * Elliot Grant - Thiago Longo * Wesley J. Coolridge III - Yuri Chesman * Dren - Rodrigo Andreatto * Sardon - Ivo Roberto Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations